Jackie Kennedy vs a Stepford wife
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: A missing scene from "Another Mr. Sloane". Sydney and Nadia compare which of their past alias's were worse.


**A/N**- Just a little missing scene form "another Mr. Sloane". I was bored lol.

**Disclaimer**- alias isn't mine, but the ideas for Nadia's missions are.

* * *

"You do know you looked like Jackie Kennedy right?" Nadia asked Sydney as they walked inside. 

"Yeah, at least I didn't look like a Stepford wife."

Nadia laughed, "Oh thanks."

"Oh, I didn't mean it THAT way Nadia. I meant… um… That you looked very pretty."

"No, you mean we both looked less slutty than usual."

"Exactly!" Sydney said with a laugh.

"But you still had Carter looking at your ass." Nadia said with a wink.

"Yeah at least I didn't have Weiss grabbing mine."

Nadia's jaw dropped looking over at her sister. "Oh my God." She said after a moment finally laughing with Sydney.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice Nadia."

"Who else noticed?" Nadia asked after a moment running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Vaughn, I'm not sure about Dixon."

"OH great." She said sarcastically as she heated up some water for tea.

"So what were you and Weiss talking about when you were coming in?"

Nadia thought for a second then smiled. "He figured if we told the hotel we were thinking about getting married there; then they would give us a free meal off the sample menu."

Sydney laughed, "And you're still going out with him?"

"Yes I am." Nadia said sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"Well let's all go out next night we all have off."

"That sounds fun."

"Or we can stay in and watch Stepford wives and you can get some more fashion tips."

"You'll never let it go will you?"

Sydney pretended to think about it. "Probably not. Or at least until the next ridiculous outfit comes along."

"I'm sure you've had worse than me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I'll call Vaughn on this one." Nadia said taking out her cell phone.

Sydney grabbed Nadia's phone. "Okay I admit it; I've had a lot of outfits worse then yours."

"What was wrong with mine?" Nadia asked moving toward the phone hanging on the wall.

"Absolutely nothing! You were beautiful! And I never saw you and Weiss grabbing each other's ass's."

"Wow, you seem really desperate for me not to call Vaughn."

"Yes, I am! Please don't!"

"What outfit is so bad, you don't want me to call him?"

Sydney shook her head and Nadia slowly began to dial.

"I've had so many!"

"Like what?" Nadia prompted, pressing another number.

"Well… I've had bozo red hair, blue rubber dresses, blue hair…"

Sydney smiled "Oh and a Japenese Geisha."

Nadia smiled, "What about going into a comic book convention?"

"Have you really?"

Nadia nodded. "Sadly I have. I was wonder woman."

"Well that's not that bad."

"Oh it was. I was hit on by someone dressed up as some kind of neon pink alien."

"Nice Nadia, nice. I dressed up in some flashy cowboy costume once. At a Russian cowboy themed club. And I rode a mechanical bull for 8 seconds."

Nadia laughed, "Sounds like fun." Nadia poured some hot water into a mug, dipping the tea bag in.

"It wasn't"

"Well there was the time I was prostitute." Nadia paused. "On a mission I mean."

"Eh, I was too. To get onto some privet plane. And the guys' breath smelled like shrimp and he made me change into red instead of black. We called me his "friend" though."

"I'm sure you were ecstatic about that."

"Vaughn was even happier. He was listening."

Nadia laughed. "That's great."

"I was a dog walker once. I got so pissed when I stepped in dog shit. Then I had to pay a fine because I didn't clean it up."

"Me and Vaughn were infiltrating a sex club, let's just say the outfit was leather, involved heals and a whip."

"I had an afro once." Nadia watched as Sydney bit her lip. "Beat that." Nadia said raising her eye brows.

"You should have seen my hair one time in France, it was kind of short and purple…actually that's how my hair was when Vaughn first asked me out…"

"That's how you know he really likes you Sydney." Nadia said with a laugh.

Nadia picked the phone up "I still feel like you aren't telling me everything."

Nadia started to dial Vaughn's number running around the living room away from Sydney as she did. To Sydney's relief the phone rang before Nadia finished and Sydney and Nadia were called into work. As they walked out Nadia touched Sydney's hair. "I think you should go permanently purple."

"I think you need an afro." Sydney said with a smirk.

**

* * *

A/N- please review, I may continue if I get a lot of reviews and I'm bored later. (and yes i know it's kind of short) **


End file.
